halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy Koel
|born=September 20, 2473 |died= |rank=Sergeant (2537) Gunnery Sergeant (2544) Sergeant Major (2554) |gender=Male |height=6'7" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Black Bald |eyes=Light Blue |augment= |cyber=Neural Interface/TROJAN |medical= |era=Human-Covenant War |types= |notable= |affiliation=United Earth Government United Nations Space Command : :TROJAN Program ::Team Alpha }} A well-known legend among super-soldiers, Roy Charles Koel (service number 84612-78390-RK), formerly and occasionally nicknamed "Charlie" or "Train," served from 2489 to 2552 in numerous roles, including the , the , the ODST's, and the TROJAN Program. Joining the Marine Corps at age 16, Roy served for three years and distinguished himself as a marksman and demolitions specialist, drawing the attention of the fledgling ORION Project. Invited to join, Roy accepted and was enrolled in the program in mid 2491; he would undergo almost a year of grueling training afterwards, followed by highly experimental procedures that would kill numerous candidates. In the aftermath, while preparing for potential deployment, several of the drugs involved in the augmentations affected Roy's emotional and mental security, and after the death of his friend Albert, Roy sunk into a deep depression, knocking him out of action for over two years. Coming to terms with his situation, Roy was deemed mentally stable enough for combat, and deployed soon after with , , Mikhael Witthaus, Louise Williams, and Felix Martel. Together, this team would serve against numerous Insurrectionist threats, successfully preventing rebellion on Iroquois II, and crippling the Insurrectionist fleet at Sierra enough that the UNSC could destroy it in a preemptive strike. However, during the ORION Project's final days, the team suffered devastating blows when Gladys was wounded and Mikhael killed in quick succession. Not long after, in late 2506, the ORION Project was shut down and the members disbanded, with Roy transferring back to the Marine Corps with his ORION background completely classified by ONI. Serving with the Marines for several battles at the tail end of the Insurrection, Roy and his company became stationed at in 2514, and here he met and married his wife, Flora Aerin Powell. For over a decade, Roy lived with his wife and children until he was redeployed to join the Human-Covenant War. Roy was soon a sought after soldier once again, and became a member of the ODST's in 2529. Here, Roy felt at home just as he had in Orion, serving with a small squad that would eventually include such members as . In 2537, after years of distinguished service in the ODST's, Roy's old ONI handler Codename: DRACULA contacted him and recruited him into the new TROJAN Program: surviving the augmentation procedures as expected, despite the heightened risk due to his previous augmentations, Roy went on to lead Team Alpha, pioneering the program's effectiveness. Taking over the role of team leader with ease, Roy would continue to serve alongside his comrades from 2539 when they were first deployed, all the way until the end of the war in 2552. Surviving numerous battles, the team would aid in the defense of Earth, preventing Covenant air dominance along the southeastern coast of the . After the breaking of the Siege and the routing of Covenant Loyalist forces, Roy would aid in pushing back remnants with Team Alpha until their death at the Battle of the Beacon in 2554. History Early Life Not much is known about Roy's early life, and he has indulged few details. It is known he was the oldest of nine children, and his parents were not very wealthy. As soon as his next two younger siblings were old enough to help take care of his family, he joined the marines. Soon enough, he was deployed, and began to fight against the Insurrectionists. Not much later, he was approached with the proposal to join a new military project, dubbed Orion. and the Insurrection The Great War Begins TROJAN Alpha Earth Last Years Alternate versions Against All Odds Personality Quotes Sources Literary References *''Halo: Blood and Ashes'' *''Halo: Insurrection'' *''Halo: War'' *''Halo: Glorious Oblivion'' *''Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts'' *''Halo: Death's Cold Grip'' *''Halo: Lost Brothers'' (AAO only) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 1'' (Non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 4'' (Non-canon) *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 5'' (Non-canon) Notational References See Also Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel